Twilight gets Kidnapped
by munngojerrie
Summary: One night in Canterlot, a baby Twilight Sparkle gets kidnapped and her family needs to save her. Or do they?


"Where's the baby?"

A young white unicorn colt was covering his eyes with his hooves. He was sitting on the floor of the living room in front of his little sister, Twilight Sparkle. The purple toddler giggled as the young colt slowly leaned in forward till his face was just a mere few inches from hers. He then pulled his arms away to his sides.

"There she is!"

The young filly rolled onto her back in a spasm of adorable laughter. The young colt then pounced on her and started tickling the filly's tummy. She rolled around on her back as she tried to get away from his assault, but the white unicorn was too big and strong for her.

He grabbed his little sister and pulled her into his lap. She continued giggling as she twisted around in his hooves. Shining tickled the little filly for a few more seconds before finally stopping to give Twilight a chance to calm down and catch her breath. Eventually her squirming sufficed and her laughing toned back down to the occasional burble.

"You okay there little sis?"

Twilight turned her head up towards his, her precious little lavender eyes looking right into those of his brother.

His heart melted.

"Oh, did you think I was done?" He asked her with a mischievous look on his face.

"Yes you are Shining." A voice called from the doorway. Shining looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle walking into the living room. They smiled when they saw the two children playing on the floor together.

"I know you two are having a lot of fun. It's great to see both of you bonding together so much. However it's getting late and Twilight really should be going to bed soon."

"Awwww come on mom. It's not that late." He looked at the clock, thinking it was still early in the evening. But after reading the hands, he frowned. It was almost ten o-clock, way past Twilight's usual bed time.

"Awe, can't we stay up for just a few more minutes? Come on, five more minutes. We were having so much fun! Weren't we Twily?"

Twilight giggled again and gave her big brother a hug. Shining Armor blushed at the sight. Barely a year old, she still hadn't learned much in the way of words. Sure she knew how to say a few words such as mommy, daddy, and even Shiny. However, most of her speech still consisted of giggles, babbles, and other hullabaloo.

Their parents chuckled at the sight before Mrs. Sparkle continued. "Now now Shining. Twilight is still a little filly and she needs her sleep."

"Oh come on mom. She's not tired yet! Right Twi…"

But before he could finish, the purple unicorn toddler closed her precious eyes and stretched her arms out, letting out a huge yawn. When she was done, she looked up at her brother with a pair of sleepy purple orbs."

Shining felt his last wall of defense fall. "Oh all right. But don't you think we're done yet Twily." He teased as he suddenly gave the filly unicorn a playful noogie, causing her to awaken from her dozy state. She began to wiggle and giggle again as Shining continued. He then blew a small raspberry on her neck.

"Now now Shining. You're going to get her all worked up again. We're going to have enough trouble getting her to bed as it is." His mother joked.

Mr. Sparkle walked forward towards the pair. Using his magic, he levitated the squirming filly out of Shining's hooves. As soon as she felt the magical aurora around her, Twilight immediately relaxed and calmed down. She found her daddy's magic to be, soothing.

Mr. Sparkle smiled as he moved the little filly towards him and placed her on his back, being careful to keep her balanced. As soon as he let go of his magic, Twilight zipped across his back and climbed up his neck until he was on top of his head. She lay down on his mane, her little hooves dangling in front of his face.

"Ack! Twilight! Be careful up there!" Mr. Sparkle exclaimed. He lit his horn up again and levitated the little filly. Twilight twisted around in his magic. As Mr. Sparkle moved the energetic filly in front of his face, Twilight managed to flip herself upside down.

She looked into his father's eyes with the biggest, most joyful smile he had ever seen. She continued to giggle while lightly bopping her father's nose with her hoof.

Mr. Sparkle chuckled as he carried the adorable filly into her bedroom.

As Shining Armor got up, Mrs. Sparkle slowly trotted over to him. Her face was full of concern and worry.

"Shining, did Twilight do…anything tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

Shining's smile dropped and he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I didn't even see her horn light up."

Mrs. Sparkle sighed. "I'm getting worried about her." She said as they started walking over to Twilight's bedroom. "Most unicorns are supposed to have very unpredictable magic when they're young. You started casting spells when you were barely a couple months old. But Twilight…"

"She hasn't casted a single spell since she was born." Shining finished.

Both unicorns looked downcast. They loved Twilight, but to see a baby unicorn not use magic at such a young age was, unnatural. Most unicorn fillies were supposed to have uncontrollable and spontaneous magic at around two months of age. It was one of the joys of raising a unicorn filly, the adventure of enjoying and bracing it.

But with Twilight, neither unicorn could even recall her horn glowing once in her life. Sometimes, they worried that Twilight's horn might have been defective. Was she not going to be able to use magic at all during her life?

"I…I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow." Mrs. Sparkle spoke said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry mom. I'm sure Twilight will learn to use magic eventually. Just don't worry too much about it okay?"

Mrs. Sparkle smiled as the two entered Twilight's room. Mr. Sparkle was tucking the little filly into bed. They had just bought a new crib for the little filly. It was a really fancy crib with plenty of toys and doodads for Twilight to keep herself entertained. It had also costed them a pretty penny. Still, they believed it was a good investment.

Except for Mrs. Sparkle, who had noticed that the little filly didn't seem to care for the new crib very much. Ever since they had gotten it, it had become harder to tuck her into bed. She also woke up during the night a lot more frequently than she had use to. There were so many nights when they would walk into the room to see the little filly standing up in her little crib, her little hooves dangling over the side, calling for her mommy and daddy.

Mrs. Sparkle had talked to her husband about the idea of bringing her old crib back out but he rejected the idea.

"_She has to learn to cope with it. She's gotta learn that she's not always going to get everything she wants in her life."_

"_But honey, she clearly doesn't like this new crib. Can't we just bring out the old one for a couple of nights and see how she reacts to it? I really think she misses it."_

"_I know she does but that rickety old thing was on its last legs. I don't think it would have lasted much longer and the last thing I want is to see it collapse with our precious daughter in it. I just want her to be safe." _

Mrs. Sparkle had given up arguing with him about the subject weeks ago and had accepted the fact, for the most part. She did agree that Twilight had to learn to cope with a changing environment and she believed that was an important lesson to learn.

But Twilight was still a little filly, barely managing to speak words outside her daily babbling. She wanted her to feel comfortable, and her crib was just not doing the job. With that in mind, she had started taking matters into her own hooves a week ago.

Mrs. Sparkle and Shining walked up to the crib beside Mr. Sparkle and looked down at the filly unicorn inside. She was struggling to get comfortable, wiggling under the blankets. She tried to get up but Mr. Sparkle placed a hoof on her little tummy, gently calming her down and sitting her back into the covers.

"No no Twilight. You've got to stay here tonight."

As Twilight relaxed, Mr. Sparkle turned to his wife. "I've noticed that she's been calming down more during the nights. I can't even remember the last time she woke us up in the middle of the night. The only trouble now is getting her to go to bed."

Mrs. Sparkle blushed. "Yes, I guess that is true." She forced a smile on her face. Partly because she knew the reason for Twilight's calm nightly demeanor.

Mr. Sparkle smiled and leaned over to the little filly. "Goodnight Twilight. Sleep tight!" He then planted a small kiss on her head before moving away from the crib. Mrs. Sparkle leaned over and did the same thing.

"Sleep well my baby."

They both moved away from the crib as Shining leaned over the crib and gave his younger sister a friendly, goofy smile.

"See ya tomorrow squirt." He chuckled and gave the little filly a small tummy tickle causing the purple to giggle in joy.

He moved away from the crib and he and his father exited the room. Mrs. Sparkle however remained in the room.

"I'll be right there dearie." She closed the door behind them and turned back to Twilight. She sighed and shook her head. There was no way she was letting her sleep in that, thing.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. Hearing the closet door creak open, Twilight immediately sprung up out of her covers and leaned over the side of the railing, her little hooves dangling and bouncing on the edge with eager anticipation. She had a huge smile on her face and her lavender eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight that seeped in through the window.

She knew what was coming up. She was happy.

Mrs. Sparkle appeared again a few minutes later, pulling out an older, rustic looking wooden crib from the closet. She had hid in the back amongst the piles of old clothes and blankets they didn't use anymore. She had hidden it there ever since she had realized Twilight's hate for her new crib.

She placed the old trundle bed in the middle of the room and then walked over to Twilight who immediately reached out for her with her hooves. Mrs. Sparkle smiled and her horn lit up. She carefully levitated the young filly out of the bed and gently moved her into the old crib. She then moved her blankets over and gently tucked her in. Twilight immediately relaxed and snuggled beneath the covers, her little head rubbing into the pillow as she enjoyed its softness. She felt at home.

Mrs. Sparkle smiled and blushed at the adorable sight. She gently leaned over and gave her daughter one last kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Twilight. I love you"

Twilight didn't say anything or even babble. She had already fallen asleep. Her covers rolled as she breathed and the only sounds that could be heard from her were her cute little snores.

Mrs. Sparkle turned off the lights and quietly walked out of the room, being careful to close the door slowly behind her.

It looked as though it was going to be another quiet, peaceful night in the Sparkle household.

The moon shined in the tranquil night sky, illuminating all of Equestria. The ponies below were all sound asleep as they dreamed pleasant dreams and in some cases, survived the occasional nightmare.

It was nearly three o-clock in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle were sound asleep in the bed, cuddled up together in one another's embrace. It had been a peaceful night for the couple. Twilight had not made as much as a squeak since Mrs. Sparkle had left her room and Shining for a change, had not decided to cause trouble this evening.

Overall, it was the most quiescent evening. Until…

'CRASH!'

Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle were suddenly woken up by a great cacophony of sound from downstairs. Both parents jerked up out of bed in surprise and shock.

"Wh…what was that?" Mrs. Sparkle exclaimed, her voice shaking in fear.

"I don't know honey, but it came from downstairs." The stallion slipped out of bed and onto the floor. He lit is horn so it was faintly illuminated in the dark.

"Dear! What are you doing?"

"Seeing who's down there. Don't worry. I'm sure it's just our son staying up late again. I'll take care of it. You just lay back and relax. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Be careful dear!"

Mr. Sparkle slowly and quietly left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He then inspected the bedrooms upstairs. He checked Twilight's first, slowly creeping the door opened and peeking into the room. From the looks of the room, everything seemed fine. Nothing was out of place and Twilight was sound asleep, her gentle snores traveling into the ears of her father. He couldn't help but smile.

As he began to close the door, he did notice the crib she was in.

He frowned and whispered to himself.

"Honey, you've really got to listen to me."

He quietly backed out of the room and closed the door in front of him. He then turned around and ventured to the bedroom on the opposite end of the hallway, Shining's room. He slowly opened the door and peered in. He smiled.

The bed was empty, the covers tossed onto the ground. Just like he had expected.

"Caught." He whispered to himself.

"Dad?"

Mr. Sparkle jumped and whisked around to find Shining standing behind him. His eyes were dozy and he looked both confused and concerned, wondering why his father was standing outside his room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I should be asking you that question young man. Mr. Sparkle whispered sharply. "What are you doing up this late?"

"What?" Shining was surprised. "I wasn't staying up! I just had to use the bathroom. I was heading back to bed when I saw you hanging outside my door. Why are you up?"

"Don't lie to me son. Both your mom and I were woken up by some crashes from downstairs. Now, what were you doing?" He interrogated.

"What? You heard the noises too? I thought that was you guys causing all that ruckus. That was what woke me up in the first place!"

At that moment, another crash came from downstairs. From the sounds of it, it had originated in the kitchen. At the same, both ponies heard faint cursing and grumbling. Both ponies felt a chill spread through their bodies. Shining looked up to his father.

"D…dad?"

"Shhhhhh. Go to your mother's room and stay there."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I just don't want you two getting hurt. Now go…quietly"

Shining turned around and crept down the hallway towards his parent's room. Mr. Sparkle watched until he disappeared around the corner before carefully moving to the top of the staircase. He cautiously trotted down, his horn still lit but only dimly now.

As he crept down the stairs, the sounds from the kitchen were getting louder and louder with each step he took. There was some pony in there, and he did not sound friendly.

Mr. Sparkle reached the bottom of the steps and was about to look around the corner when a white figure suddenly rushed out in front of him.

"HEY!"

The figure jumped and turned towards the unicorn. He was taken completely by surprise. He dropped a saddlebag which fell to the floor with a loud thud. Mr. Sparkle didn't need to think twice about what was in it.

Mr. Sparkle used his magic to flip on a nearby light. Light flushed into the room, revealing the intruder. A white Pegasus with a sleek black mane was standing before him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Mr. Sparkle lit his horn up as he prepared to cast a spell on the intruder. However did not anticipate the speed of the Pegasus who shot towards him at a breakneck speed. He kicked Mr. Sparkle in the chest, knocking the breath out of the stallion and sending him sprawling onto the floor in a daze.

As he tried to recollect his vision, he saw the Pegasus fly above him and prep his wings. He gave him a detestable grin. Mr. Sparkle noticed a gold tooth in the smile. He was preparing to dive bomb him. The force of the kick had left him winded and too weak to retaliate. Mr. Sparkle braced himself for the attack.

Suddenly, a white bolt of magic zipped down along the stairs and hit the Pegasus in the chest, sending him flying backwards through the house till he smashed into a wall. The bookcase next to him collapsed from the impact, sending several books and antique pots sliding down the shelve and landing on the Pegasus's head.

Mr. Sparkle looked behind him to find his wife rushing down the stairs towards him, a fiery look in her eyes. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she glared daggers at the Pegasus who was scurrying to get up.

"You!" She screamed venomously. "How dare you hurt my husband like that! Get out of my house! Now!"

She lit her horn and fired a warning shot at him which hit the floor a mere few inches from his hoof, leaving a burning hole in the wood. The Pegasus flinched as he looked at the damage. He looked back at Mrs. Sparkle and her husband. He quickly realized that this was a confrontation he could not win. He cursed under his breath and stretched his wings before taking off out the open window he had just used to break in earlier.

Mrs. Sparkle watched the window until she was satisfied that the crook had left. She then lightened her stance and looked back at her husband who had gotten up.

"Honey, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked as she ran up to him, inspecting him for any serious wounds. Despite the massive bruise on his chest, he was still in great condition despite still being a bit dazed.

"I'm alright honey. Thanks to you he didn't get much of a chance to really do anything." He surveyed the room, groaning at the scattered mess left behind by the Pegasus. They both walked up to the saddlebag and opened it, revealing the contents.

Just as they had expected, it was filled with many of their expensive commodities including jewelry. Luckily he had dropped it before being chased out of the house. The only thing he had gotten away with was the fashionable arm band, the same one that Mr. Sparkle had bought for his wife so many years ago. He growled in anger.

"That little…if I ever get my hooves on that creep I'll rip his wings apart!" He spat furiously, kicking the empty saddlebag away in disgust. His wife put down the jewelry and gave him a big hug.

"No! Don't go looking for him! He's gone now." She comforted him. Mr. Sparkle grumbled.

"But he stole your leg band. I got that for you long ago, back when we were still getting to know each other. It was the first true gift I ever got for you."

Mrs. Sparkle shushed him by placing a hoof on his lip.

"Shhhh. Listen to me." She said, moving her hoof away from his muzzle. "I don't need that band. The best gift I have is you and our wonderful family. And knowing that we're safe is all I need to be happy."

Mr. Sparkle gave his wife a soft smile and the two gently nuzzled each other, embracing the fact that they still had each other. But this delicate moment was not to last.

Both unicorns jumped as the tranquil night was interrupted once again by the smashing of glass upstairs. Both ponies pulled away from each other and looked up stairs as they listened to the increasing commotion upstairs. They could hear crashing coming from one of the bedrooms.

It was soon followed by the wailing cries of an infant.

Both unicorns looked back at each other in horror.

"Twilight!" They shouted together.

Faster than a rainbow Pegasus, they rushed up the stairs together. As they ran down the 2nd floor hallway, they saw a panic stricken Shining Armor standing outside their bedroom.

"Mom! Dad! Some pony's in Twilight's room!"

"Stay right there son! Don't move!" Mr. Sparkle called as they continued towards Twilight's room. The noise from her room had gotten quieter, including the screams of their infant.

Both unicorns barged into the bedroom, knocking down the door. Their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. Twilight's old crib had been smashed into the pieces. All that was left of it was a pile of wood and covers. The glass door that led out to the balcony had been obliterated. Glass was strewn all across the floor and the curtains were now floating freely in the evening breeze.

Worst of all, there was no sign of Twilight.

Both unicorns suddenly heard the screams of their daughter coming from outside. They both rushed onto the balcony and searched the dark blackness of the night. With the Equestrian moon looming overhead, they were able to make out a white Pegasus in the air, flying away from the house. In their horror, they saw that he had a small, purple filly in his arms.

"Twilight!" Mrs. Sparkle screamed.

"Bring back our daughter!" Mr. Sparkle called. The Pegasus looked back at them and laughed maniacally.

"Hahaha! Hey, I have to have something to make up for the fact that I won't be stealing jewelry tonight! It's a shame you stupid unicorns can't fly! All that magic becomes a bit pointless when I'm all the way over here." He waved to the two unicorns while he continued to fly away with the crying Twilight.

"Take care you two! Thanks for the kid!"

"No!" Mrs. Sparkle screamed. "Bring back my daughter!"

Mr. Sparkle heard a noise behind him. He turned around in time to see Shining running out of the room and down the stairs. The white colt had seen what had happened and he was not about to let his little sister get taken away.

"Shining no!"

Mrs. Sparkle grabbed her husband. "Honey! Do something!"

Mr. Sparkle looked back at the Pegasus whose shape was getting smaller and smaller in the night sky. His mind raced. He considered firing a magical bolt at the Pegasus but then realized that was a horrible idea. There was a chance that he could hit Twilight and even if he did hit the Pegasus, there was the risk that he would drop her.

His only hope was to try to use his levitation spell to grab Twilight and real her in. He lit his horn up and concentrated his magic in an attempt to grab his daughter. But the Pegasus was already too far away for the spell to reach her. It was hopeless.

"I…I can't reach her! They're too far away!"

Mrs. Sparkle's heart dropped. "Oh no! Twilight!"

Meanwhile, the white Pegasus was continuing to casually glide away from the Sparkle household. He chuckled to himself as he held the whimpering, squirming infant. A wicked grin came over his face.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll use this little Rugrat as a ramson. Or better yet, I can raise her as my own. Yes, that's what I'll do. I raise you as my daughter. I'll teach her my ways and together, we will become the greatest criminals in Canterlot."

Twilight stopped crying and looked up at the Pegasus, her purple eyes looking into those of her chapter.

"Momma. Dadda." She whimpered as she desperately tried to look back at the house.

The Pegasus chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry kid, but sadly, you're never going to see your parents again."

"…..ever"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

Suddenly, Twilight's horn lit up and the purple filly bursted into a raging ball of flames. Her body glowed a bright white and her eyes become red and demonic. The sudden change caught the Pegasus completely by surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He tossed the filly up into the air as her flaming coat burned his fur. He desperately shook his forelegs in an attempt to put out the tiny flames that Twilight had left on his coat. Afterwards he looked up to see Twilight falling back down towards him. Her fire had gone out so he swooped up and caught the filly.

He stared at her. Her coat and eye color were back to normal, aside from a few light burn marks here and there. Twilight stared at the Pegasus straight in the eyes. Her face was twisted in anger and hatred and her eyes glared daggers through him. He snarled.

"How dare you burn me like that! Don't you ever do that again!"

Little did the Pegasus know that Twilight was just getting warmed up.

Twilight's horn lit up again and the Pegasus yelped as he lost control of his flight. The young filly had snared his wings up in a purple aura of magic. The Pegasus struggled to regain control but he found himself looping through the air, moving up and down and all around. He screamed as he found himself freefalling through the air with the filly in his hooves.

After much fighting he managed to regain control of his balance and stop his fall, but Twilight still had his wings locked and she preceded to try to push the Pegasus closer to her home. Soon the kidnapper found himself slowly floating back towards the house.

He desperately tried to fight the filly's magic, trying to fly backwards. His wings were now caught in the middle of a fierce tug of war between his own muscle power and the toddler's magic.

Eventually, he began to gain dominance over the fillies' magic and soon he found himself moving away from the house once again. He grinned and stared back at the filly, a wide grin on his face.

"HA! Think you were going to get away that easily?" He panted.

Twilight didn't answer. Instead her horn began to glow more intensely and suddenly the Pegasus found his forelegs spread apart in front of him, both of them stuck in purple magical auras. As he fought to regain control of them, his right hoof was pulled away from him. Twilight continued to control it by turning the hoof so it was pointing straight at his face. He stared at it.

"What the…"

'SMACK'

The Pegasus cried in pain as he was punched in the face by his own hoof. It then recoiled, backing away from his face before striking him again. The Pegasus desperately tried to regain control of it, but to no avail.

Twilight just stared at him, her forelegs crossed and a small wicked smile spread across her face as she continued to beat up her captor with his own hoof.

"NO!" 'Smack' "Ack!" 'What's happe…?" 'Smack' "How is thi..." 'Smack' "GAH!"

Twilight didn't stop. Instead the glow around her horn brightened and a burst of energy erupted from the tip, hitting the Pegasus in the face, bruising his cheek. Several more bursts of magic then shot out of the horn, hitting the Pegasus all over his body. One managed to shoot into his mouth and hit his golden tooth, shattering it into pieces and sending a wave of pain vibrating through his head.

"GAAAHHHHH!"

He grabbed his jaw with his free hoof, the gold leg band sliding around with his movement. As he clutched his throbbing jaw, Twilight's horn fired a burst green energy, this time directed at the leg band.

The band glowed an outstanding green for several seconds. When the glow died away, the band had been replaced with a green snake which was wrapped around the Pegasus's foreleg. It reared its head and opened its jaws before biting down on the Pegasus's foreleg, sinking its fangs deep into his skin.

"YOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The Pegasus screamed in pain as he shook his leg frantically in an attempt to shake off the vile serpent. Eventually he was able to shake the snake off, sending in falling towards the ground below. The Pegasus grimaced at the bite mark on his leg.

A purple flash suddenly appeared in the corner of his eyes. He looked back at his other foreleg to rant at the purple filly…

…only to find that she had disappeared.

"Bwa…what the…where did she..?" He was interrupted by a bright flash of light above his head as Twilight teleported above him and proceeded to smash her little hoofs against him. The little filly to viciously punched him and tore up his mane in a frenzy of hooves and teeth. Black hair was sent flying in all directions.

The Pegasus winced as he managed to finally pull off the raging filly, but not before her horn lit up one last time and fired a red glow of energy. The red bolt hit what was left of his black mane, quickly setting it ablaze.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

That was the last straw. He had had enough of this madness. Unwilling to take any more of the filly's torture, he dropped Twilight before proceeding to put the flames out on his head.

Far down below, Shining could see the small form of his sister careening towards the ground. He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow Twilight had managed to get free from the Pegasus. He accelerated his gait.

"I've got you Twily!" He called.

His horn glowed and he concentrated his magic as the screaming infant fell closer and closer to the ground. Just when she was a mere two feet away from the it, a blue aurora suddenly surrounded her as her brother caught her in a levitation spell, saving her from impact. Shining stopped in front of her, gasping for air and sighing in relief.

"There." 'gasp, gasp' "I got you little sis."

Twilight's expression quickly changed. Her frenzied madness changed to an adorable smile which grew as she held out her forelegs towards her brother as she reached for him, giggling and babbling as he brought her towards him.

Meanwhile the Pegasus had finally managed to put out the fire. His sleek black mane was gone, replaced by a few patches of ash that were now left on his head. He snarled as he looked down. He saw Shining carrying the purple filly back towards the house. Only one emotion settled in.

Rage, violent rage.

Revving up his wings, he dashed down towards the retreating colt at an unbelievable speed.

Mr. Sparkle ran back into the house to meet up with his son while his wife stayed at the balcony. She watched as the Pegasus began charging towards her children. This…fiend. She had had enough of him. Something inside of her snapped as she ran back into the bedroom to retrieve something.

Twilight saw the approaching Pegasus. The toddler frowned and her brow thickened as she lit her horn up again before firing another bolt of energy at the Pegasus. The purple beam hit him when he was just a mere few feet away from her brother, sending him summersaulting backwards through the sky.

When he finally regained control, he spotted the two kids escaping into the household along with Mr. Sparkle who shut the door behind him. He screamed.

"Ha! You think this is over yet? I'll be back! I'll get your little kid eventually and when I do I'll…"

He stopped as he noticed a black shape suddenly flying through the air. He looked up just in time to make it out and his eyes widened in surprise. A fancy looking crib was flying towards him.

"What the bu…"

SMASH

The crib collided with him, sending him flying through the air in the opposite direction until he was finally out of sight.

Moments later, the whole family was in the living room. Mrs. Sparkle was sitting in her chair rocking a giggling Twilight in her hooves. Mr. Sparkle and Shining Armor were just finishing up cleaning the house.

Luckily the Pegasus hadn't done too much damage to the house. The downstairs window had been busted open when he had entered and the bookshelf had slipped out of place but besides that, the downstairs was in good shape. The only damage upstairs was the balcony door and of course Twilight's crib (two cribs if you counted the one Mrs. Sparkle threw).

Mrs. Sparkle was still worried. There was still a chance that the Pegasus could return. Mr. Sparkle had contacted the Canterlot police shortly after the incident and they had agreed to keep an eye on their household for the rest of the evening.

_But after the beating that Twilight had put him through, there was little chance that he was going to be coming back anytime soon. _

Mr. Sparkle and Shining finished up with the cleaning and walked over to Mrs. Sparkle. Twilight was in her lap, sucking on a bottle which her mother was holding for her with her magic. Despite that evening's events, Twilight seemed unfazed by the fact that some pony had tried to kidnap her. Her cute little glowing eyes reflected that fact.

Mr. Sparkle chuckled. "Everything's been cleaned up honey. The windows are all patched up so the house should be secure for the rest of the evening."

Mrs. Sparkle looked up at her husband then back at her daughter. Her eyes darted back and forth between her parents.

Mr. Sparkle was hesitant. "I…I'm sorry about this evening, and I still can't believe he stole…!" He was stopped by calm shush from his wife. She gave him a reassuring smile before she continued.

"Darling listen to me. I don't care about what happened tonight or about the things we lost this evening."

She looked at her family, her husband, her son who was standing next to him and then down to her daughter who was looking up at her with her precious eyes.

"I just happy that we are still together. Nothing in this household means more dearly to me than knowing that my family is safe."

Mr. Sparkle smiled, a wave of relief going through him. He walked up next to his wife and looked down at his daughter, her little eyes moving to meet his. He smiled.

"How is the little rascal doing by the way?"

"She's doing fine. As far as I can tell, I would say she's already forgotten about the whole thing."

Deciding to give her daughter a break, she gently moved the bottle away from her, levitating it into the air and placing it onto the coffee table next to her. Twilight immediately reacted. She babbled unhappily and tried reaching out for the bottle but her mother gently held her back.

"Now now Twilight, you've had enough for right now. Besides its time for you to…"

Twilight's horn suddenly lit up and the bottle was illuminated in a purple glow of magical light. The rest of the family watched in amazement as she levitated the bottle towards her, her smile returning as it reached her. She then repositioned the way it had been when she had been feeding just a few second earlier and proceeded to feed herself, her eyes closing as the taste of warm milk once again reached her lips.

Her brother was the first to react. He let a small chuckle as he walked up to his little sister and gently patted her forehead before whispering.

"That's my little sister."


End file.
